Zoonama
|Race=ZoonamiteDragon Ball GT: Transformation, 2005 |Gender = Male |Date of birth= |Date of death= |Address=Gelbo |FamConnect= }} is a giant monster in Dragon Ball GT, living in an underground cave near a volcano on planet Gelbo. Biography Background Zoonama terrorizes the people of a small village by telling them that if they do not do as he commands, he will create earthquakes. When he requests a bride to marry, the villagers agrees on Leena, the village elder's daughter, being the creature's bride. Zoonama then walks over to Leena and starts to chat with her about their soon to be marriage. He says that she could not get married in rags, and that she needs to get a beautiful dress proper for their wedding. Leena was very upset with this, for she loved Doma, not this horrible creature. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Black Star Dragon Ball Saga To get one of the Black Star Dragon Balls from Leena, Trunks substitutes her, cross-dresses as a female. When Zoonama comes back to "Pick up" his bride, Trunks goes with Zoonama, secretly followed by Goku, Pan and Leena's fiancé Doma. Zoonama realizes there is something different about his bride, and Pan whisper-shouted to Trunks "Your accent stinks", but just said he "caught a little cold." Then Trunks is whisked away by the mighty Zoonama. In Zoonama's lair, Trunks takes a look around and notices that they are in a volcano while Zoonama gloats for a moment. When Trunks gets back up and loses his wig, Zoonama notices Trunks without his wig, so Trunks says he is not Leena, but "Trunksette". He dismisses it after a short moment of tension and complements "Trunksette" on her physique and short hair. Shortly after, Zoonama leads "Trunksette" to their "Wedding Banquet" and Trunks tries to get Zoonama to drink a special concoction that a chef at the village prepared to get Zoonama asleep so they could take his whiskers. Zoonama does not want any however, so Trunks distracts him for a moment in order to pour the drink on some of the food and offers to feed the monster. Delighted that his bride would want to feed him, Zoonama lets Trunks feed him the tainted food. This causes Zoonama to get tipsy and become incoherent. Before passing out, Zoonama notices Goku, Doma and Pan hiding behind some food and attempts to attack them but passes out before he is able to. Doma then uses the opportunity to cut one of Zoonama's whiskers using his giant scissors. Before Doma can chop off the other one, Zoonama is woken up by a sneeze that blows Doma away. A little more aware, Zoonama sees Trunks without his disguise and is enraged as he realizes that his bride "Trunksette" is actually a man. He threatens to make the volcano erupt and suddenly, as if by his command, it begins to shake. However, even after the quake is done, he is still moving his remaining whisker, which makes Pan realize that Zoonama can only predict earthquakes and volcanic eruptions thanks to the movements of his whiskers but does not create them. In his inebriated state, Zoonama is simply unable to tell if the ground is shaking or not and continues to wiggle his remaining whisker. Soon realizing that his trick is no longer working, Zoonama admits that the whole time he was acting like he could make them happen, and starts crying and apologizing. When Pan tells him to stop shaking his whisker because it is no longer fooling anyone, Zoonama retorts saying that he is not moving them anymore voluntary and that it is a real quake this time. A few moments later the volcano actually starts to erupt and Goku, Pan, Trunks, Doma and even Zoonama himself start to rush out, running for their lives, hopping back into the lake they came through with molten magma hot on their tracks. Thanks to some quick decision-making from Goku and a push from his Kamehameha, they make it back to the surface just in time to watch the volcano erupt in earnest. Noting that, now that it lets out some pressure, it should be less dangerous to put a stop to it, Goku fires another Kamehameha directly at the eruption, blowing it up and stopping it completely. Back in the village, the villagers forgive Zoonama and accept him as a new permanent resident of the village, having turned over a new leaf and becoming a part of the community. Shadow Dragon Saga Zoonama is later seen working for the people of Planet Gelbo during the Shadow Dragon Saga and gives energy to Goku's Universal Spirit Bomb. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball GT: Transformation'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Zoonama appears in a boss character in GT: Transformation and Dokkan Battle. Voice Actors *Japanese: Chafurin *English: **Funimation dub: Duncan Brannan **Blue Water dub: Corby Proctor *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Daoiz Cabezudo *Greek dub: Orfeas Zafeiropoulos Trivia *His name comes from the Japanese Namazu, which means "catfish". *Zoonama's story is very similar to that of Oolong in Dragon Ball, as both terrorized villages and demanded the daughters of the townspeople. *Zoonama's threat of causing earthquakes is based on a real Japanese myth about a large catfish living under a lake that would try to free itself and cause massive earthquakes in the process. *The second part of Zoonama's story is based on another Japanese myth, the one about Yamata-no-Orochi: the eight-headed monster snake Yamata-no-Orochi ate 7 of the eight daughters of an old couple. The last one, Kushinada, was to be the next sacrifice. The god Susanoo made Orochi drink Sake that was strong enough to make the snake drunk and then slayed Orochi. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Tyrants Category:Villains Category:DBGT Characters